Mi sueño eres tú
by Agualuna
Summary: En un agradable paseo, Naruto se encuentra a Shikamaru y al equipo 8 teniendo una agradable charla sobre los sueños que habían tenido Tsukuyomi Inifinito. ¿Por qué Hinata se ponía colorada cuando le preguntó? ¿Cuál es el sueño de Hinata?
_**Como ya me he puesto al día con Naruto Shippuden, he visto la parte del Tsukuyomi Infinito y se me ha ocurrido la historia, en un momento. Que sepáis que he empezado también a escribir el nuevo capítulo de Agente 012612 y este os va a gustar, creo. Bueno, pues espero que os guste esta mini-historia. Prefiero ir publicando historias cortitas, porque así no dejo esto tan abandonado. Ahora podéis seguirme en mi nuevo Tumblr: NarutoBluer (dejo el enlace en el perfil) Besitos para todos, mua mua. PD: Muchas gracias a los guest que han comentado en la historia de: 'El Hokage Oscuro' que al parecer, ha tenido tanto éxito (cosa que no me esperaba) me alegro de que os haya gustado, disfrutad de la historia.**_

* * *

La tortuosa guerra había terminado... hace apenas unos meses. Las personas que habían participado se recuperaban de sus heridas, tanto físicas como emocionales, las misiones habían ido retomándose poco a poco y la vida en sí, volvía a una inusual normalidad.

.

El equipo 8 iba caminando, recordando viejas batallitas, y sobre todo, hablando de lo mucho que habían crecido hasta ahora, recordando los momentos junto a su sensei, Kurenai, madre de una preciosa hija llamada Mirai; de hecho, venían de ir a verla, pues con la guerra, no habían tenido mucho tiempo de ir a visitarla.

-¡Ah! La pequeña Mirai es preciosa, ¿no creéis?- dijo Kiba muy contento, quizás porque la pequeña le había agarrado del dedo con sus pequeñas manitas, riendo.

-Por supuesto que lo es, eso es porque ha salido a la maestra Kurenai- dijo muy tranquilo Shino.

-Esperemos que cuando crezca, no tenga el hábito de fumar que tenía su padre- dijo una nueva voz detrás del equipo 8.

-Shikamaru-kun- sonrió Hinata, saludándole.

.

El recién llegado, se unió a la charla del equipo de Kurenai, hablando de todo... de cómo había cambiado la aldea, del nombramiento de Kakashi como el Rokudaime Hokage... y sin más, la conversación se había desviado a cuando estaban en el Tsukuyomi Infinito, habiendo proyectando sus más profundos sueños.

Shino explicó cómo descubría una nueva especie de insectos, mientras que Kiba había dicho que su sueño era el de ser Hokage, y que había establecido un día del perro.

-Vosotros dos, no cambiáis- suspiró Shikamaru.

-¿Y tú, Shikamaru-kun?- preguntó Hinata, con curiosidad- ¿con qué soñaste?

-Yo... soñé con mis padres, con mis padres y con nuestros senseis, y la pequeña Mirai. En mi sueño contemplé con Temari que la idea de casarse era un fastidio, porque todas las mujeres son unas problemáticas.

Hinata dio una pequeña sonrisilla ante la respuesta de Shikamaru, hubiera estado bien que Asuma hubiera estado vivo, porque es lo que haría feliz a Kurenai y a Mirai, pero... no todo en la vida es así, hay veces en las que pierdes a tus seres queridos, y no puedes remediarlo.

.

-¡Hey, chicos!- gritó una estridente voz, que no hacía falta girarse para saber quién era. En cuanto la escucharon, Shikamaru suspiró, Kiba sonrió, Shino observó la fuente y Hinata se puso colorada como un tomate- ¿qué hacéis aquí?

-Hola, Naruto, venimos de ver a Kurenai-sensei, nos hemos encontrado de casualidad- respondió Shikamaru.

-Sí, y estábamos hablando de nuestros sueños en el Tsukuyomi Inifinito- respondió Kiba, con una sonrisilla maliciosa- Aunque... Hinata no ha contado lo que soñó, pero ya me puedo imaginar algo.

Ante esa respuesta, Hinata se tensó y se puso colorada como un tomate, miró a Kiba de mala gana, y a Shino como una petición de ayuda.

-¡K-Kiba-kun!- respondió Hinata haciendo un puchero.

-¿Qué pasa, Hinata?- preguntó Naruto, sin enterarse de nada- ¿qué fue lo que soñaste?

Hinata miró a Naruto con auténticos nervios en su cuerpo.

-Soñé..., yo soñé...- no sabía que iba a decir, ¿qué soñó con que estaba en un banco junto con Naruto que había sido su sueño, prácticamente, toda su vida?- Es un poco cursi, en mi sueño... en mi sueño conseguía mi deseo de toda la vida, un deseo que decidí proteger a toda costa, ojalá algún día se cumpla...

.

Los chicos miraban a la chica, asombrados, ¿qué era ese pequeño aire que envolvía a Hinata? ¿era un aura de felicidad y calidez? Definitivamente, cuando ella se ponía a hablar de Naruto, era una persona que se volvía un poco más diferente de lo que era, y en su cara se reflejaba una sincera sonrisa, sin duda, la guerra le había dado mucha más confianza.

Naruto sonrió, con una de esas sonrisas que sólo le dedicaba a la rara de Hinata- Seguro que lo lograrás algún día, Hinata. Ten fe, esfuérzate, y verás como tu sueño se cumple... ¡estoy seguro-dattebayo!- Ella le sonrió de nuevo, con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas.

-Gracias, Naruto-kun.

-Bueno, es hora de irme, si llego tarde al hospital, Sakura-chan me matará, seguro- Naruto empezó a caminar para irse, se detuvo y miró hacia atrás- ¡No te preocupes Hinata! ¡Eres una persona muy fuerte, capaz de conseguir lo que sea!- le gritó despidiéndose de sus compañeros con su nueva mano, ahora vendada, para después salir corriendo rumbo al hospital, en donde recibió una pequeña regañina de Sakura.

.

-¿Por qué no le has dicho tu verdadero sueño?- preguntó Kiba, algo fastidiado por su intento frustrado de fastidiar a Hinata.

-¿P-Para que se entere de lo que pienso de él?- rebatió ella.

Sintió una mano en el hombro, y girando la cabeza, se encontró a un sonriente Shikamaru.

-Naruto es un poco lento, pero nunca se equivoca en esas cosas, algún día lo conseguirás, Hinata.

Hinata asintió avergonzada, era imposible que todos en la aldea lo supieran menos él, todo el mundo sabía el deseo de Hinata.

Todo el mundo sabía cuál era su sueño.

Su sueño era él, y ella le protegería a toda costa.

- _Naruto-kun, mi sueño eres tú._


End file.
